After Sunset
by plushiespada
Summary: She loved him as her life, and so did he. Hitsugaya Toshiro is back, what would possibly happen now? HITSUKARIN, M. Not a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**--After Sunset--**

**-Chapter 1-**

**

* * *

**Based on Bleach by Tite Kubo! (I just love it) :) Fluff, Possible Lemon, Rated M. HITSUKARIN!!**

* * *

A/N:** Eek! the writer has gone nuts!! Okay. Now I'm feeling kinda hyper and writing fanfics like no one's freaking business. But whatever. This time: HITSUKARIN. Fluff, possible lemon! Rated M. Enjoy! (P.S. This is NOT a oneshot. yay!) 

**Synopsis:** She loved him as her life, and so did he. Hitsugaya Toshiro is back, what would possibly happen now? HITSUKARIN, M. Not a oneshot.

* * *

She kicked, hard, at the ball bitterly, completely grossing out when it hit one of her friends right smack in the stomach. 

She was supposed to aim for the net. Not anywhere else-

"KUROSAKI! What's up with you today?" Bellowed her team's goalkeeper, rubbing his sore stomach painfully. "I swear, this must've been the first time you hit-- Kurosaki?"

"Sorry, guys, I think I'll pass for today," said Karin, shrugging, as she headed off the field. "Seeya next time."

She left her team staring, blinking in confusion in the middle of the field as she walked away simply without another word.

* * *

She could feel him, she could. He was there- she just didn't know, exactly, _where_. 

Karin hadn't been able to feel his presence since the last time they met. But today- since she had woken up in the morning- she had been able to sense him. His reiatsu had been there, and still was- it was burning, bright.

The sun was setting now; its beautiful orange-pink glow casting a dreamy orb on the coast. Still no sign of him. How much did she long to see him again, talk to him, watch him fight or play soccer.. just watching him alone was enough. It really was.

_Where on earth are you, Toshiro.._

She turned to look at the vast, cream-coloured sea before her; the calm ripples swaying gently as if according to rhythm. Karin stared down at her reflection before her a little sadly, wondering.

_Could Ichi-nii possibly know where he is? Maybe she should just go home and ask him.._

Karin turned her gaze away from the sea and looked up at the sky. It was the same, mellow colour as it had been before; the very same since the last time she was here with Toshiro. But now.. she was kind of, alone..

She looked back down at the water beneath her, only to gasp in surprise.

"Wh-"

10th Division Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro was standing right behind her, his arms crossed, a look of resignation on his face.

"Yo, Karin," he said simply, not even looking up at her.

"Toshiro? When did you-" She gulped as she felt her cheeks grow hot and her knees go a little weak. Damnit, why was she like this.. this was freaking unlike herself..

_Stop it, just be yourself, Karin._

"Uh, when did you appear behind me?" She said, trying to shrug as casually as she could. Toshiro looked up at her, his icy blue eyes fixing into her dark brown ones.

"Just," He said, shrugging. "What were you spacing out for, anyway?"

Karin felt her blush grew deeper. "Uh.. I.. I was just, you know.."

Toshiro's gaze intensified, waiting expectantly for her answer. Her knees buckled.

"Homework," she said quickly, biting her lip and looking away. "It was nothing, really."

"Oh," Toshiro said carelessly, still staring at her.

"You know," Karin said, trying hastily to change the topic. "What are you doing-"

"Patrol. More hollows have apparently been appearing around the vicinity. Were there really?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Karin said, turning back around to look at the setting sun.

"It's beautiful.." she said, as the orange glow started fading away into the horizons. Suddenly she let out a gasp of surprise. Toshiro had grabbed her arm from behind and pushed her against the rocky walls of the breakwater.

"You are," he said, his arms reaching around her waist as he leaned in and kissed her right smack on the lips.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was _kissing_ her. Karin wouldn't have believed it if you told it to her a second ago. She wouldn't have believe it, even if it had been a million years.

But now she did.

Wrapping her own arms against Toshiro's neck she kissed him back, emotions and passions running through her body like continuous jolts of electric currents. Toshiro was kissing her.. somehow, this was even better than the setting sun.

"Toshiro.." she murmured through the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him tighter still, as if afraid of letting him go.

"Shh.." he mumbled, running his fingers through her hair. "Don't talk.."

Karin nodded subconsciously, her lips still crushed passionately against his and their tongues interwined with each other. Kissing Hitsugaya Toshiro must've been the best thing she had done in years..

"Toshiro," she broke the kiss apart, smiling and gasping for air. "I, need, to, breathe.."

"Breathe later," he said as he picked her up and put her in his arms in bridal style. "Let's go.."

"Where're we-" Karin began, but her eyes widened in shock as Toshiro began to jump towards the rooftops. "HOLD THE HELL ON, HEYY!"

Karin's protests ended in a tiny shriek as both she and the captain went hurtling into the night sky. Wind swept across her face and body as she kicked helplessly in the air.

"You could've warned me first!" Karin winced as she buried her head deeper in his chest as the wind left her face tinging with cold. Damn, it was really freezing up here..

"How would I know that you were actually scared?" Toshiro mocked expressionly.

"Oi!" Karin punched him in the stomach. "Is that the way you treat someone you just kissed?"

Toshiro hesistated for awhile, but she could almost be sure of the fact that he was smiling, even if it were the slightest bit.

"No, it's the way I treat someone I love."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 1 done! R&R, thanks:)) 


	2. Chapter 2

**-After Sunset-**

**-Chapter 2- **

**

* * *

A/N: **I love you guys! A big THANK YOU to ALL my reviewers for your encouraging and constructive feedback! I hope youall'll like this chapter :))

080808080808080808080808

**To phinkness:** thks! hope you'll like this one too :)

**To the-lionness:** thank you!! it's great that you liked the fist chapter :) Hope this one wouldn't disappoint you!

**To LadyChaos282:** Thanks much!

**To ellabell:** yay thanks:)

**To Lillix Vail:** omgsh arigatou!!!

**To MiNKy307:** hope you like this chap:))

**To S.T.Nickolian:** THANK YOU:)))

**To rutger5000:** thanks for your review anyway! their love would actually be more explained in the later chapters, so.. this chap actually explains abit about toshiro's sudden demonstration of his love for Karin- later chapters to come would actually go deeper in this matter. it's good that you were honest, anyway :)) thanks still

**To KaRiSa:** thanks so much:))) yup the explanations would be coming, (though i'm not sure if they're enough) but i'll try! thanks still!

**To draconia81:** thanks:)) hope you'll like this one!

**To firequeenAzula:** THANKS LOTS:)) haha love ya too :D

* * *

Karin could have easily sweared that she had never blushed so much before in her life. Lucky thing it was dark, or else her face would have flushed even darker than all the red in the world added up together.

"Toshiro.." she started, at a loss for words. _No, it's how I treat someone I love._ What was she supposed to respond to that? Plus, it had been a long time since they saw each other, and he had just so seemingly effortlessly kissed her and proclaimed his love for her. And now- he was carrying her in his arms, in the starry night sky. It wasn't like she didn't like it or anything, she did. She loved him as her own life, and she would do anything just to be with him. And yet.. this was still a little sudden, she couldn't just take it all in at once.

The last time they met, he hadn't seemed all that romantic and mushy. Or rather, his feelings for her have not even shown. That's why, a little while ago, she had still been wondering about whether he loved her or not, only to be brought into a kiss and hug and all. Karin hated to be paranoid at a time like this, but this thought just couldn't weigh off her mind. Could something possibly be wrong-?

"Toshiro," Karin said suddenly. She felt his grip on her tighten.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something- nevermind," Karin said quickly, not knowing how to put her thoughts into words. She hated to make him think that she was suspicious of him, too. It was dumb to be such a prick on the day of their first kiss. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"What?" Toshiro persisted, glancing down at her. Karin shook her head.

"No, nothing, I was just thinking- where are we going?" She said, ducking her head into his chest again when another gust of cold wind came swooping down on them.

At least it was warm there.

"Here," said Toshiro, making a sudden dive down that Karin uttered another small shriek. They were racing against the winds, going down, down, down...

They landed softly on what appeared to be a rooftop. _It's my rooftop,_ Karin realised in amazement, looking down and noticing her garden. _It's my house. _

"H- Hey, what're we doing on my r-" Karin started, but her sentence was cut off by another passionate kiss by Toshiro. Wow.

The ivory-haired shinigami slowly pushed the girl down onto the roof so that she was now lying down on her back with him on top of her, their lips still intact. Karin's hands unconsciously roamed around on Toshiro's hot chest then to his neck, rummaging through his hair and back again. Meanwhile, Toshiro was leaning in to her; his body pressing closer and closer to hers now that it was getting hard to breathe.

"Toshiro.." Karin murmured softly, gazing dreamily into his eyes.

"Do you mind?" He asked simply, swiftly parting her legs with one hand an indicating to her entrance with a slight gesture. Karin's face blushed even darker than the sky, while her mouth fell open.

_Toshiro's going to make out with me. On my house rooftop._

"T- Toshiro.." she started softly again, but he shut her up easily by starting to fiddle on the buttons of her clothes.

_Oh well._

Her hands reaching up, too, she started to work on pulling his shirt over his head. It wasn't an easy task, for 1) It was freezing cold 2) Toshiro was also trying to take her shirt off 3) She had never done this before.

After what seemd like minutes they finally got both their shirts off. Toshiro was now half-naked and Karin was now only wearing her bra on top.

They stared at each other for a brief moment, but hastily got back to work. It might be better just to save all the awkwardness between them.

Karin fumbled with the zip of Toshiro's jeans, while he slid her shorts off her legs. She tugged off his underwear, while he undid the clasp of her bra. He then lifted a finger and slid off her panties.

It didn't take long for Karin to realise that they were both completely naked, lying on the rooftop with him on top of her, on a chilly Saturday night. Cold wind stung her face once more, but with Toshiro's warm body and hot breath all coming down on her at once, it didn't really feel all that cold anymore.

She looked up at him, an unfamiliar need of him inside of her crossing her chocolate brown eyes. It was a strange feeling- a cross between passion and desire- that was burning inside of her body, her soul. She wanted him to be within her so badly now, that she felt that she could just agree to _anything_.. and everything.

She had never known that she could actually feel this way before.

"Toshiro.." she pleaded silently, gazing into his blue eyes that shone even in the night. He made no sign that he understood, yet he bent down and pressed his lips softly down on hers again.

"Tell me if it hurts," he said, and before she could even protest; he had slid inside of her.

* * *

There was no one else in the room, apart from the very one man- the brown-haired, fearless, ex-captain of the 5th division of the 13 Protection Squads. 

Aizen Sousuke.

"Maa, if it ain't Aizen-san," drawled Gin pleasantly as he waltzed smoothly into the room. "Wat'cha doin', heh?"

"Gin," Aizen acknowledged placidly, smiling a little. "Well, what news do you have for me that brings you here?"

Ichimaru Gin's smiled broadened as he glided over to Aizen.

"Lil'Shiro-chan should b' un his way 'ere, I've al'ready been ta see 'im," he announced, his arms folding silkily across his chest. "I've told 'im."

Aizen let out a laugh. "Well, is that so? Very good, Gin, well done."

"It's no prob'em," Gin smiled. "'I gave 'im 'welve hours star'in' two 'ours ago, like lil' Orihime-san. He 'as a lil' time for un last person."

Aizen suddenly looked relatively interested.

"Is that so? So, Gin- who did our little taichou pick?" the man inquisted politely.

"I thin' it's 'tat shinigami repre'entative Ichigo-san's lil' sis," The silver-haired Ichimaru said, his smile spreading into a grin.

"Kuro'aki K'arin-chan."

* * *

**A/N:** END OF CHAPTER 2!! Reviews please! If you really need to flame or something just do! I won't mind :)) But then again, hope you guys liked it. Yup. MERRY XMAS! sorry for being hyper. 

So.. if you didn't get the story or something it was like this: toshiro's being forced to go to hueco mundo like orihime in the originaly story. he had 12 hours to say goodbye to one last person, he chose karin. cos he never quite professed his loved to her and now is his only chance. unlike the real story, he doesn't have to go all invisible. yup. (okay this is abit cheesy but i couldn't think of a better story!!!) so. yup. his love for karin and karin's love for him would be explained in further chapters. then there's this whole aizen and ichimaru and hueco mundo thing. yup :))

oh and it's my first time writing abit of real lemon, so i'm sorry that i cut out that part. (if you wanted to read it). but i'll write it out the next time lemon comes again if you want, just review and give your feedback:))

thanks! merry xmas once again

love, animeTdisaster


End file.
